Advent of the Sky
by Code-0
Summary: Sawada Tsunayuki is misfortune child who is abandoned and become experiment for Estraneo. Afterwards she live as freelancer assassins while searching information about her family. Until one day she got a job in japan in order to assassinate her own brother. FEMTSUNA X ALL


NEW STORY!

Some of you may recognize me, in case you don't know check out my other fic in High school DxD and Blazblue fanfic.

I was inspired to create this fic after watching Advent Children and playing FF-13. So yeah like you expect I just got the idea with Khr and there my fanfic…

HOPE U ENJOY AND PLS REVIEW!

Prologue: A child forget by their weather

/Naminori Hospital, Oct 14 1997/

A very tired Nana Sawada had just given birth to a girl known as Tsunayuki Sawada. They had taken the new-born child out of the room to be examined. Her husband Iemitsu Sawada was smiling next to her and brushing away stray hairs from her eyes. "I love you honey. You have made me the happiest man on earth." He told her.

Nana blushed and giggled as they said sweet nothings to each other. But when a doctor came in with a sad look on his face all joy they had left. "I'm afraid I have bad news for you. It's about your daughter."

"Is something wrong Doctor?" Iemitsu asked talking his wife's hand into his.

"Well your daughter has a very weak heart and extremely fragile bones." The doctor told them. The couple paled as he continued on. "She won't be able to play normally and will need regular check-ups. I'm sorry." Then the doctor left the new parents alone.

"Iemitsu what will we do?" Nana asked her husband. He just signed and tried his best to calm her down.

"We must strong Nana. I will find a better job to take care of medical bills and we will get through this together." He told her. Nana smile and hugged her husband. She was sure she would be strong to take care of her baby.

/Orphanage, 15 Janurari 2002/

A couple came into Orphanage. The woman had a child no older than 2 in his arms. The man was holding the hand of another child younger than that. They entered and went up to a woman who was at a desk. "Can I help you?" she asked in a happly tone.

"Yes I'm the one who called." The man said. The woman looked over to him, to the child in his arms then the woman and the small boy in her hand.

"Well which one is she?" The woman asked.

"This one." He told her pushing the child in his arms up a little.

"I see, what is her name?" she asked taking out a paper and pen.

"Sawada Tsunayuki." The man said. "I have to tell you she is very sick but I'm sure you have that taken care of. After that The couple gone as he crying very loud.

"This is your new home Tsunayoshi. Come I will show you to your new room." The woman said and Tsuna froze in shock. She followed her while crying for her own misfotrune. Her parents abandoned him.

/Italy, 12 october 2005/

Tsuna was now eight years-old still with a frail structure that most would have mistaken for a five year-old, her pale skin was now adorned with old and fresh bruises scars and cuts, but the most terrifying was her eyes, her eyes full of blood and now bandage.

She was then roughly shoved into new room. There were only three occupants in the room so with him there were 4 persons in that room.

One of them looked like the most mature with blue hair oddly reminiscent of a pineapple and heterochromatic eyes; the right was a blood red with a kanji of one while the other was sapphire blue, the other one was a boy with spiky blond hair, brown eyes and a horizontal scar below his eyes, and the last one has dark hair, blue eyes covered with glasses and his head was covered with bandages.

"Hey are you okay?" Tsuna heard the voice as she waved his arm around to search where the sound comes from is and suddenly someone grabbed her hand softly.

"It looks like you can't see." The voice said in gentlemen manner as he laughed in weird way. "I'm Mukuro and you are…?"

"Me…." Tsuna thought for a moment as she felt that this kid in front of her could be trusted. "I'm Tsuna." She answered as she heard other footsteps.

"I'm Ken byon!" the spiky haired male exclaimed a little bit with delight.

"Hn…Chikusa" an emotionless voice came from the glasses wearing boy.

"If you do not mind us asking, what are they planning to do to you?" Mukuro asked, the number of kids are reduced dramatically since she heard what they test for the girl in front of him was the most dangerous and less percentage success. So if that girl still alive until now she must be very strong.

Also, by the name of the girl, he does not seem to be Italian, perhaps Japanese.

"I am being experimented to be made into a perfect killer with fusing my cell with some alien cell to making a super soldier and the body that can mastered all seven flames of sky with night too." Tsuna explained impassively.

Mukuro, Ken and Chikusa were slightly taken aback by Tsuna's reply, never have they seen a child even themselves being experimented with two goals.

"Kufufufu, it is only fair we tell him ours is it not?" Mukuro chuckled hollowly while gesturing to Ken and Chikusa.

"They are trying to see if a person can be infused with animal traits in fight byon." Ken answered albeit bitterly, all of them were aware of the fact that they will only be perceived as mere tools that the Estraneo are going to be utilizing once they are successful to fight with other Mafia famiglias.

"They plan on removing my emotions and heightening my reflexes as an assassin." Came Chikusa's explanation.

"Those bastards are trying to see if it is possible for a human to undergo the Six Paths of Reincarnation, as you can see with my right eye it has the kanji for one."

Tsuna that heard about felt at ease since she knew that she would never be alone anymore.

/Italy, 23 September 2007/

Two years already passed, now bandage in Tsuna eyes already took off her body change dramatically that her body became bigger and had a strange mark of god according to Estraneo scientist on her chest. But what most changes from her, she became emotionless and almost all her emotion is dead.

In the past 2 years Tsuna always came back with many dislocate in her bone added to several bruises and fresh wounds, she passed out after setting foot on the rusty cell and had not woken up for two weeks.

The same could be said with Mukuro and the others, Mukuro having a bloody eye, Ken sporting a dislocated jaw, or when Chikusa came back with his head literally bleeding with freshly done stitches.

All of them aside from Tsuna are finished yet they are still kept in the cell for safety measures. A couple of months back they planned to wipe away Estraneo once they are finished with their experiments.

/Italy, 5 December 2007/

Tsuna was currently sitting in the room filled with cloaked men with their chains glinting in the moonlight. Different from his normal brown eyes her eyes turned to bright blue from the experiment and became expressionless.

The Vindice are the people who regulate the law in the mafia world. Those who dare defy their law or are considered very dangerous people are without hesitation, pity, or mercy arrested and will forever be imprisoned in near inescapable prison.

"You aren't running, the flames of god holder?" Bermuda asked as Tsuna smirked and looked at them emotionless.

"I'm not afraid of dying," Tsuna started as Bermuda could felt the killing intent from girl in front of him "If it's for my one and only friends…. I'm not afraid of you or death." She finished as the other Vindice could see a god that stood behind the little girl.

"So you will bear all their punishment alone," Bermuda said as Tsuna nodded weakly and let his flames to his body. "Interesting then I will show you true hell." He said as the other Vindice chained her and dragged her with them.

/Italy, 2011/

Years later; 4 years to be exact Tsuna already grew up to become stronger, she is already strong enough to beat any Arcobelano that come to her in one on one. She is already known as one of the strongest woman in mafia due to her result in her job. All her clients stated that she is very cold and calm too.

Some of mafias that wanted to flirt with her ended if not dead then beaten to pulp by her alone. Some witnessed her blushing slightly but then those witnesses were made sure they never remembered that incident. The others said that she was trained by vindice. Although throughout those years of training she has learned to manipulate her powers to level that she could beat Bermuda in one on one.

Anyway she did not wear any bandages around her head like Vindice. She was wearing a white uniform, green metallic pauldron over her left shoulder bearing yellow stripes and she carries her favorite weapon gunblade in black case which hangs off her belt, and wears a necklace with a pacifier that shining 7 colors.

She never bothered searching for her lost family. Why bother in searching for family when they already sold you. She already live with her pet Nuts and had a motorcycle fenrir for her transportation and she always live in good place. Why bother the past when you have the present?

The mafia always admired her. Not just she was kind and cold but she was still a beauty. She donned long spiky hair that reached her waist and kind of short for her age but no matter s that's what makes her so cute. She always tied it into a ponytail which some of the male mafia find hot. She had a tattoo slightly above her left breast that they think as sexy.

She lives her normal life until one day….

/Italy, 17th august 2011/

"I have a job for you flames of god holder." Bermuda said while looking at Tsuna that sat in front of him while petting her cub in her lap.

Tsuna closed her eyes, "Just tell me the job and I will tell you how much, Bermuda." She said coldly as she sipped her coffee.

Bermuda threw a file in his hands and Tsuna took it, "His name is Rokudo Mukuro and he is a mist flame user. Last week he and few criminals managed to escape the prison. I want to catch him alive about his companions you can kill him." He explained as Tsuna smiled mockingly.

"Funny to hear you beg for help to un-named freelancer like me Bermuda." Tsuna said as she took the photo of Rokudo Mukuro. "I will give to price after I took him…" She said as she stood up with her cub on her shoulder.

"All right and I have also heard that is where the soon to be boss of Vongola resides." Bermuda stated but Tsuna still ignoring it. "His name was Sawada Ietsuki if I recall. Perhaps he is targeting the heir for his own reasons." He said as Tsuna stood and turned back to Bermuda.

"Sawada…" Tsuna murmured as she grabbed her pacifier with pain and sad expressions in her face. "Bermuda, just tell me seriously why you hire me for this job, when you had 500 vindices." She asked seriously with her blue sky eyes glare at Bermuda.

Bermuda smiled under his bandage, "I never hiding any secret for anyone who willingly fight alongside with us Vindice, Sawada Tsunayuki the l'ciel of sky." He said in amuse tone as Tsuna clicked her mouth.

"You mean, prototype in that title." Tsuna said in slight annoyance in her tone as she walked out of her room.

"Don't you think it's better if you tell her the truth, Bermuda-sama." Jager said appeared behind Bermuda.

"It's already too late." Tsuna turn on her motor engine. "Vongola already sink very deep with that misery sky." Tsuna put on her sun glasses and ride it. "I just hope that our little miss of Vongola could turn the history back."


End file.
